Getting married to Troy Bolton
by clarefisher
Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been dating for 8 years, and now the time has come for them to get married. However will Troy's Biological mother get in the way of the planning. And will Troy have to choose between his love or his mother. Troyella


Disclaimer: i own nothing other than my imagination

AN - im back to see how this idea/story will survive in fanfiction. the idea came to me not so long ago enjoy

* * *

''Troy Bolton!!!!!''

Two bright blue eyes looked up from his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and went wide. He knew that voice. Yes he loved that voice. But hell was he scared of it some times.

'' yes baby?'' his face paled while turning around to his fiancée of one month and partner of 6 years. There was no doubt that Troy Bolton loved Gabriella Montez more than anything else in the world, even more than his wide screen television, but he always seemed to be in trouble. Whether it was him stealing the duvet at night or buying ANOTHER basketball it didn't matter she would always use the same voice just like the one he just herd.

''Do not baby me Troy Alexander Bolton how many times do I have to tell you to pick up your crap, im fed up with finding all of your boxers on the floor!'' She said in a stern voice before throwing three pairs of boxers at him (including Troy's favorite pair which said 'eat my nuts'). Troy just rolled his eyes before putting the TV on mute and putting his sandwich down before walking around the back of the sofa and snaking his arms around her waist while she looked up at him with one raised eye brow.

''please stop yelling you sound like my mother Brie'' she was about to protest before he silenced her with a kiss. '' remember its the small things that you love about me'' he grinned cheekily at her, she could only pout '' plus I did buy you that huge rock a month ago''. That comment lit Gabriella's face up

'' hmm and I love you for it but its not like you cant afford it'' she grinned admiring the ring on her wedding finger. It was true Troy could afford it and His large salary for the LA laker's came in handy from time to time. Just over a month ago Troy had taken a small fortune out of his bank account to pay for what magazines called 'the rock' and asked Gabriella to marry him. However the engagement hadn't gone as well as he had planned...

_This was it. The night he spent weeks thinking over... he was going to ask his girlfriend to marry him. He had booked a table at her favorite restaurant by the sea, and after a wonderful meal (he would order he lobster because damn they were good) they would take a relaxing walk along the beach. He would then get down on one knee and declare his love for her, only for her to accept with happy tears poring down her face. They would then go back to the flat and have hot sex all through the night. Yes Troy thought could this get any better. Looking at his watch he realized that it was 6.30 there was still half an hour before Gabriella got home from the hospital where she worked as a nurse and a trainee doctor, and would then get changed before they went out. So he decided to sit down and watch some basketball on the TV, coming across the THS life of Troy Bolton he looked around to check no one was there before relaxing to watch the life story on himself. He wasn't vein just still young at heart. However checking his watch a bit later he realized it was 7.30. She should be home by now. 8.00 now she was half an hour late. What if something was wrong? What if she was hurt? What if she got lost on the way home... ok the last one was stupid seeing as they had lived there for one year. Hearing his phone beep indicating he got a text message he looked down realizing who it was from and quickly opened it._

_**Hey baby**_

_**i'm sorry but i'm going to have to cancel tonight we are understaffed, don't wait up**_

_**I love you**_

_**Brie xx**_

_What!!! She had blown him off? Well not really... but still Troy had been waiting for this night for the last month and now she had canceled it at the last minute. Troy pouted and felt sorry for himself. The one time in his life he had tried to be romantic and it had failed. It wasn't even his fault. _

_'' Stupid Hospital, I told her being my personal stripper was more reliable and I would pay her more...'' He sat there pouting for another 1o minutes before jumping up_

_''No its not fair... iv waited all this time... she can't just blow me off..'' storming out the flat in his black tie and suit he jumped into his sports car before driving to the hospital mumbling to himself the whole way. Arriving at the hospital he went straight past reception up the stairs to Gabriella's floor, even from the stair case he could hear a light giggling which he knew exactly who it belonged to. Standing there leaning against the the reception counter was his girlfriend with a chart in her hand chatting to her friend who also worked there. Troy stood there until she looked up and noticed him her brown eyes staring at him in confusion but a smile played on her face._

_''hey Troy, what are you doing here didn't you get my message?'' she said walking towards him looking between the chart and her favorite blue eyes._

_'' yeah I got your message'' he muttered bitterly... that caught her attention... Troy never spoke like that. She went to ask what was wrong before he interrupted her before she could start, '' I got your stupid message, you know it was pretty harsh blowing me off like that, and then I come down here to find you sitting down and chatting with your mates!''_

_''Troy...'' she sighed_

_'' No its not fare I had the most amazing evening planned for months, the restaurant, the lobster, the beach the ring... and all I did was want to ask you to marry me and you stuffed it up but I....'' he went quiet... realizing what he had just said. She dropped the chart still in her hands_

_''what...'' she croaked_

_''erm...'' rubbing the back of his neck '' I err....''_

_'' marry you?'' by now tears were pooling from her eyes_

_'' well yeah.. I WAS going to ask you but now thats all been ruined because of me and my stupid big mouth, I swear one I day im going to say something that..'' he babbled_

_''shut up'' she croaked he looked up at her in worry tears now running down her face, her arms shaking. Looking around he realized that now the entire floor nurses, staff and sick people were watching silently. '' ask me..'' she whispered_

_''what?'' he went wide eyed_

_''ask me...'' this time she said it a bit louder_

_'' what now....?'' now it was happening it was a lot scarier than he could imagine_

_''just hurry up and ask her Bolton'' a voice called out, neither of them had to look up to know it was Gabby's work friend Elise, but neither were really listening. Troy took four step forward reaching into his jacket pocket arms shaking. She chocked out a sob when he got down onto one knee before pulling out the most beautiful ring she had set her eyes on._

_''Gabriella Montez, you are my life, my love and the only one for me, I know iv fucked this up big time'' she let out a small giggle while he shook his head '' but I love you...please do me the honor and be my wife forever more, will you marry me'' she nodded before whispering _

_''yes...you big idiot'' he grinned slipping the ring on her finger before standing up and twirling her around, not noticing the cheers and congratulations from everyone on the floor. True Troy hadn't followed the exact plan for that night, he didn't get his lobster or walk on the beach, but he did get a future wife and hours of hot sex._

''What are you thinking about'' Gabriella said looking into his eyes bringing him out of his thoughts

'' The day I asked you to marry me'' she smiled

'' Best day of my life'' He smiled before grinning at her evilly and falling with her over the top of the couch while she giggled uncontrollably ''Troy stop i! Or il tell Chad about how you recorded yourself on TV again!'' He stopped tickling her immediately and pouted

''Thats not fair I only do it because its like looking at myself in the mirror''

''yeah and thats not vain at all'' she said rolling her eyes. '' hey erm babe have you told your mother yet?'' she said while cuddling him. Silence followed. ''Trooooooyyyyyy'' she whined ''you promised you would do it this week, don't you want to marry me?''

''no of course I do babe, its just you know what my mums like.'' she said carefully. It was true Gabriella knew exactly what his mother was like. Well his real mother. Troy was a mistake, one night accidentally his real mother slept with a random stranger when she was young. As soon as Troy was born she put him into a adoption house and left. She never knew who the father was, she could barely remember what he looked like let alone his name. Anyway one year later Jack and Lucille Bolton who couldn't have children of there own adopted Troy and brought him up as one of there own. Gabriella loved Jack and Lucille like second parents they were always nice to her and were welcoming, even Jack when she made Troy late for basketball practice, which to be fair to her was often started by Troy. However 'coincidentally' Gabriella found the year Troy had been selected for the LA laker's and his face covered every magazine in the country his real mother decided to make an appearance. Now Gabriella hadn't thought of it that way before she met Martha, however after meeting her for the first time she was surprised Troy hadn't thought the same.

Martha had organized for a private detective to find Troy ( not really that hard Gabriella though considering he is always in the news). Once she had 'found' him they agreed to meet up for a coffee, to say Martha was surprised Troy brought Gabriella along with him was an understatement.

_Walking into the coffee shop 40 minutes late, Martha walked slowly to the table where Troy and Gabriella were waiting for her. Doing an immediate once over Gabriella took in her Grey skirt and matching jacket, with endless amounts of jewelry, to top it off a pair of silver high heels Gabriella herself would find hard to walk in. Troy stood up and welcomed Martha with bright eyes_

_''you must be Martha, nice to meet you'' he put out his hand only for the woman to hug him_

_'' oh im sorry its just been so long since I have seen you'' yeah 20 years Gabriella thought bitterly, Gabriella wasn't a nasty person she was just looking out for Troy ''my haven't you grown, come sit you must tell me all about yourself'' Troy smiled like a little kid at Christmas. _

_'' actually first I would like you to meet...'' Martha looked at Gabriella_

_''could we get some white wine nothing too dry and a side of fat free bread dear as quick as you can'' she said before turning back to Troy '' sorry son what were you saying?'' Gabriella stood there with an open mouth not only had she been assumed to be a waitress, but how on earth could Troy allow this woman to call him son, when she had abandoned him at such a young age and only appearing into his life when coincidently he was rich and famous. Troy turned to Martha before closing his hand around Gabriella's and stroking his thumb across hers_

_''erm actually, this is Gabriella my girlfriend who I brought with me today'' Martha looked at Gabriella up and down taking in everything about her_

_'' lovely'' with lips pursed ''are you staying with us or are you busy working'' Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand so tightly he had to pat her to stop._

_'' no actually Gabriella doesn't work here at all...'' he smiled warmly obviously not realizing Martha's bitterness._

_'' oh sorry dear I just assumed by your clothes...any way Troy tell me all about yourself I hear you play basketball'' Gabriella looked down at her clothes, smart clothes she had worn to impress the bloody woman. That was the first and last time Martha spoke to her for the whole two hours they were there, apart from a brief goodbye and another once over. Once she left Troy turned to her_

_''well what do you think?'' he asked smiling brightly. Gabriella didn't have the heart to tell him what she really thought_

_'' she was nice...didn't like me very much'' she muttered sipping her drink_

_'' thats just because you were quiet babe, plus any mother is protective about her son'' he said simply_

_'' so shes your mother now? What about Lucille?'' Gabriella said accusingly she was very fond of Lucille, she had brought Troy up better than any one else could have dreamed of._

_''I love Lucille of course I do, but you don't understand Martha is my real mother'' Troy said and it was obvious that was the end of the conversation._

It was true what Troy said Gabriella never did understand what Troy thought about his real mother, bu then again who was she to judge, she was never in his position. Whenever Troy brought Martha up, Gabriella like Troy's many other friends who had met Martha would bite her tongue and not say a word, no matter how strongly she was against the woman. Over the last few years Troy became very attached to his mother as he now called her, and often visited of phoned, not so much that it annoyed Gabriella but enough to keep her wandering what Martha wanted. It turned out Martha had received an awful lot of money from her work, (AKA marrying her boss then later divorcing him and taking his money) Troy never commented on how weird it was Martha had been married four times.

And now that Troy and Gabriella were getting married, he would have to tell her sooner rather than later. His mother was living in London at the moment and obviously had not heard from the press that they were engaged it was all over American news, but apparently basketball players were not perceived to be famous in England.

Troy had not told her for the exact reason that he new as well as anyone else Martha did not like Gabriella, she never gave any reason she just said that she though Troy could do better. The first time she said it Troy was furious and they had a huge fight with him claiming he was the lucky one. However now over the years Troy just convinced himself that she was being protective.

''Troy you have to tell her sometime'' Gabriella muttered with them still lying on the sofa together

'' I know I said I would tell her when she gets back from London next week babe'' he replied falling asleep

'' promise?''

''promise''


End file.
